Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been used various pieces of content such as video, audio, and text. For example, as a technology for displaying video as an example of the content, there is disclosed a technology for storing still image data including multiple programs having different contents from each other, sequentially selecting the programs by the control of control means, and supplying a display device with still image data corresponding to the selected program (for example, see JPA-2000-172221). According to the technology, for example, multiple pieces of still image data having different display contents may be displayed in a manner that the pieces of still image data are switched every time a train passes by. For example, since the passengers of the train can see the multiple pieces of still image data one by one continuously, there can be achieved a similar effect as when they see a moving image.